tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Dom and Sarah Sanchez
Dom and Sarah were high school sweethearts. They dated there Junior and Senior years of high school. They met at the winter formal their junior year, by accident. Dom went to the winter formal because he was the treasure in the student body government. Sarah was a cheerleader. They met by chance, by accident at the event. Sarah was did not have a date to the event and her parents forced her to go, she was a soft spoken woman when Dom met her. They met when Sarah decided to explore the dance, she found a hidden area behind the sound stage and Dom was in the room with a few other students managing the lights, sound stage and other key functions for the school dance. Dom felt an instant connection with her. But they were young, and decided to give love a chance. The two dated till they graduated from high school, but it was clear to Dom that there relationship will probably not work out. Thanks to Dom serving on the student body leadership, Sarah learned she liked politics, and Dom decided he was better at being an officer than a diplomat or a politician. They both knew they were going separate directions and agreed to end the relationship. Due this relationship and to be fair to the girl he loved, he decided he would not date a fellow shipmate. 7 years later he has hailed himself to that standard, he read that Senator Sarah Gillman-Sanchez was now married and he was about to have a baby. He was very happy for her, but he sometimes wondered when he heard the news, did he make the right call to end the relationship? DFS Lavie ~ Mission 6, pt2: What is it to be human? & TNU Presents: Calton Initiative Sarah and Dom are reunited for one night only, there is some unresolved love between Dom and Sarah. It has been seven years since they last saw each other, and both are very alike. She became a politician and he became a military officer, both of them have the same mind mentality, to protect the Galactic Federation at all cost. Duty comes before love, before family, or so they both believed? They both had sacrificed so much in the name of duty. However on August 19, 4566, there was a spark of hope, an old flame may not be dead as either of them expected. Sarah and Dom danced the night away. This one night was very singular moment for him, and deep down he knew it was a singular moment for her as well. Despite their choices they made for the Galactic Federation, they both still had compassion. DFS Phoenix ~ Mission 1: Raiders among us * Before the Rendezvous with the DFS Lavie. Sarah surprises Dom on the DFS Phoenix, when he is conducting his first staff meeting. Sarah asks him for a favor but does not really talk about what the favor is, all she tells him is once he is done with his current assignment, to reach out to her, once his mission is complete. Category:DFS Phoenix